Banana
by IceCrome
Summary: A day at the beach gone arwy. Ikarishipping. Crack.


_Hey, any of you guys seen that one Pokemon episode that gave all those kids seizures? I held back the urge to start 'inst inst inst-ing' when those lights started flashing._

_© Game Freak?_

_It may come across that I don't like Brock or some of the characters-which isn't true-. I just like to make fun of them._

_-_

Ah, 'twas a fine day outside. As usual, in the Sinnoh region. The sun was out, and the sky was a cloudless sea of blue. Our three pre-teens and the one who still hasn't raped them yet spent their day as a relaxing vacation-of-sorts. They were at the beach on a lovely summer day. All of the Pokemon were given a day off from battling and contest-ing.

Dawn, who was in a pink bikini, was having a sand-throwing fight against Ash, who wore green trunks and had let Pikachu have fun with the other Pokemon. Brock was feeding his Happiny, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He wasn't much of a swimmer.

"Oi, could you stop throwing sand at me?!" Ash asked Dawn angrily. She giggled.

"Nope! The point of a sand fight is to throw sand at people, doofus." She continued to hurl sand at the poor boy, who, by the way, had recently just wiped off sand from the thing on the top of his head called hair.

"Gah! That was my eye!" He ran around frantically, attempting to get the sand from his eye, instead of just simply trying to rub it out. Dawn grimaced.

"Ash! Here, lemme help you…" She rubbed it out of his eye, leaving him with a red eye.

"Don't do that again, please." She thumbs-upped.

"No need to worry!" Ash's face grew low.

"Right…"

"Ash, I doubt, seeing as she threw sand in your _eye_, that she would do it again." Brock, the voice of reasoning, spoke up as he continued to feed his Happiny.

"Alright, I trust you." He beamed a smile, and Dawn clapped her hands.

"Huzzah!" She pumped her fist into the air. On that same note, her stomach grumbled.

"Heh, looks like I'm a little hungry. I'm gonna go grab a snack, 'kay guys?" Dawn skipped off to the concession stand, to get a 'snackie'.

No, seriously.

That's what she called them.

"Man, it sure is nice to relax and not have to do anything!" Brock smiled.

"Same here I guess." He let Happiny off his lap to go play with the other Pokemon. "It's such a beautiful day for this, too! You can't tell where the sky starts and the sea ends!" Ash lay back in a chair, running his hand through his hair attempting to get all the sand out.

"Hn? What are you doing here, loser?" Ash opened up an eye to see the person that he really did _not _want to see at the moment.

"Gah! Paul, remember what Dawn said like, a week ago?"

"Yeah, took me a while to get over it."

"It's a public spot and I'm just here to relax. Let's let bygones be bygones and just ignore each other, okay?" Ash, who was actually logical for once, surprised Paul. He simply shrugged.

"Fine by me. Just don't be challenging me to any battles. I don't want to 'lower your self-esteem' or something like that."

Ash grumbled.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Dawn said with something in her hand. She popped it into her mouth.

"Hey guys! I got this chocolate covered banana there! It's really good!" She sucked on the banana.

The color from Brock, Paul, and Ash's faces all left.

"Oh. Hi Paul!" She said enthusiastically.

"Blurghghagh." Ash managed to squeeze out. Sure, he was loyal to Misty but for the love of _God_.

Meanwhile, Paul's brain, who had shut out every single hormone in his body, was going into complete freaking over-drive.

She was in a bikini.

Sucking on a _banana._

His mind could not take it. Blood trickled out his nose.

"Ne? Paul, there's blood coming out of your nose." She leaned over, and examined his nose.

"Gah! Looks like a serious nosebleed. Here, lemme take you to the bathroom."

"Kyaaa!" Paul who was not mortified per se, just confused and having a mental-breakdown of sorts.

"…what." Dawn said, incredibly confused.

EPIC SMACK.

Brock slapped the banana out of Dawn's mouth.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He didn't answer.

"Towel!" Ash mustered, before covering her up with a towel.

"What's going on?" Now that everything was 'back to normal' or something like it, they could freely explain why Paul ran off.

"Well…er…you broke Paul's brain." Brock said, thinking of no other way to think of it. Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"…broke…his…wait, what?" Ash sighed.

"It's the fact that…you're a girl. Paul's a guy. You were in a bikini. Do you catch my drift?" Dawn blinked.

Blink.

"…oh…um…" She blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her head. "I see…I should go apologize or something…" Dawn ran off to find the bathrooms.

-

Paul, who was currently holding a wad of toilet paper to his nose, could not get the stupid image out of his mind.

"Troublesome girl…Why did my hormones all attack me at this one moment? Stupid endocrine system…"

"Paul?" Fantastic. Dawn walked into the locker room specifically designated for boys. She really didn't care, though.

"What do you want, troublesome girl?"

"I wanted to apologize for…embarrassing you like that…or something along those lines."

"Making me lose control of all my hormones?"

"Yeah. Let's go with that."

"Well, apology accepted. Just please don't ever do that again." She thumbs-upped.

"No need to worry!" She smiled a big smile for him.

"Right…I'm heading back now; I think the bleeding has stopped." Hikari had an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh, and Paul."

"Hn? What is it, troublesome girl?"

Kiss.

Kiss.

Dotdotdot.

"…" Paul's eyes were wide. Dawn smiled.

But, it wasn't until a second that she realized he was kissing back.

-

_What the hell is wrong with me._

_Gah, whatever._


End file.
